Tales of What If
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: Short stories of "What if's" Example: What If- Sawyer Was Gay. Stuff like that. Chapter Eight is up! COMPLETE! Just put up thank yous and sorrys!
1. What If Sawyer Was Gay

Tales of 'What If' by **Candy- Kisses**.

Story One: What If- Sawyer were gay and loved Jack.

"Get away, Girlfriend," Sawyer said, planting his hands on Kate's shoulder pushing her back.

Kate gasped, "Don't you _ever _do that again!" she shouted, coming back with her own push.

Sawyer stumbled back a bit, "Bee-otch," he said, wiping the sand off his shirt.

"I can do a lot more," Kate said, flashing the most demonic look, and walking towards Sawyer.

Sawyer met her halfway until they were toe-to-toe, "He is mine and you know it," Sawyer whispered forming a cocky grin across his face.

"You wan-a bet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, returning the same cocky grin.

"You bet I do!" Sawyer raised a fist.

He was about to punch her when someone stopped him.

Jack.

"Ladies, oh, sorry, I mean... lady, and, uh... lintlemen." Jack said.

He placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

Sawyer gave Jack loving smile, and Kate just looked at him blankly.

"Sawyer," Jack said, turning to Sawyer.

Sawyer's eyes lit up, "Yes, sugar-plum?"

"I'm not... gay," he claimed, he could see Sawyer's hurt coming.

"But..."

Kate let out a chuckle at her defeat.

"You (bleep) you stole my (bleep-in') man!" Sawyer tackled Kate brining her to the ground.

"No," she started, bringing Sawyer to his back sitting on him, "I am just right for him."

Sawyer threw Kate of in disgust that a woman was sitting upon the lower half of his body.

"No, he is my man!" Sawyer snapped his finger, swinging his head to the left quickly with the snap.

Sawyer stalked the trees as he walked back to the beach, whistling to Boone staring at his butt as he walked by.

(**Candy- Kisses**: Well guys, that's it. I know it's stupid, but I though I'd do it! It just seemed hilarious to me that Sawyer could be gay!)


	2. What If Kate Started Her Girl Thing

Story Two: What If- Kate Started Her Girl Thing (All You Girls Know What I Mean) 

Kate ran down the beach as fast as she could, screaming. She had started her girl thing and she didn't have anything to stop it. Everyone started to get scared when they saw Kate, they thought maybe the monster came back. But it didn't this was much worse. Kate almost fell over an unseen rock, but caught herself before she did. She picked herself up and began to scream again.

She ran past all the wondering, and worried castaways. She ran as far as she could. She didn't think to stop to each woman and ask for a pad or tampon. In this situation she was panicking too much to think about the smart things to do.

She was now past all the castaways still running and screaming, but that came to a cease when someone gripped onto her arm. Whoever this was, he or she was a strong person.

She swung right around as fast as she could to get a glimpse of this person. She prepared to punch also if it needed to be done. Once she moved her hair out of her face she realized who it was: Sawyer. (Who is not gay in this one.)

"What do you think you're doing, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, glaring at her.

Her breath sawed in and out as she stared back into his crystal blue eyes. She opened up her mouth to answer; "Do you have a pad?"

Sawyer cocked his head, "What?"

"A pad!" she screamed.

"I don't know what that is, but I got a tampon," he said taking out a box of tampons.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, Sawyer thank you!"

"No problem, Freckles," he answered as she walked away.

When Sawyer got into his little home, he grabbed a box out from the sand and looked at it and chuckled.


	3. What If Charlie Delivered Clair's Baby

Story Three: What If- Charlie Did Deliver Claire's Baby.

"It's okay, Claire. Jack is on his way," Charlie reassured Claire, holding her hand tight as the baby came on its way.

Claire breathed in and out, "I know," she said bravely, squeezing Charlie's hand tighter each time, "I know."

"JACK!" Charlie yelled out as loud as he could.

"I can do this," Charlie whispered to himself, "It's just a baby, it can't be that hard. I mean millions of doctors have done it, why can't I? All I have to so is pull the baby out as it comes, then chop the cord and then the cleaning is up to Jack."

Claire looked up at Charlie as he paced back and forth. He looked into the distance, then turned to Claire and smiled.

Claire didn't, she looked serious and opened her mouth to talk; Charlie was scared to hear what she was going to say.

"It's coming," she said, Charlie could hardly hear her, "the baby is right there, it has to be delivered now!"

Claire started to panic, "Charlie!" she screamed for him, gripping the ground beneath her, ripping and tearing apart grass.

Charlie ran over to her, "Okay Claire. Push!" he yelled, preparing himself.

She pushed, while screaming, "Push, push, push!" Charlie urged her on.

She pushed as hard as she could, first Charlie could she the head and he starting laughing in joy.

* * *

Minutes past and finally, the baby came out, blood all over it.

"Bloody hell," Charlie said before he fainted, Claire laughed as she picked up her baby in relief.

"My little boy," Claire said all smiles.

Just then Jack rushed down the trail, once he saw what happened he smiled, "I'll cut that," he said holding a pair of siccors he brought just incase.


	4. What If Shannon and Boone Swtiched Bodie...

Story Four: What If- Shannon and Boone Switched Bodies Like Freaky Friday.

Shannon rolled over on her left side; the sand was beginning to hurt her right side after being on it all night. She let out a soft moan as the morning sun shone in her eyes.

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Looked around then stretched. She gazed over all the other castaways as she walked by to use the bathroom. Everyone stared at her unusually. She just stuck her nose in the air, 'They're jealous,' she just thought; that seemed to be her thought of everyone who laid eyes on her.

* * *

Boone snapped a hand over his eyes. He let out a moan, "Damn Sun," he whispered. He flung an arm to his left to search for his sister, but she wasn't there. So, he decided he'd use the bathroom before she came back.

He tumbled over to a bush; he didn't need to go so far like Shannon. 'What a wimp she is,' he thought as he unzipped his pants.

He let out a sigh of relief when he started to pee. He then quickly looked down, "AHHHHHH!" Boone went running off past the startled castaways. He couldn't stop screaming at what he just saw.

He ran out from the sight of the other castaways as some came back from their morning job also. As he ran full force he knocked right into someone. He looked up to see that is was Sawyer.

"Well, hey, Sweet-cheeks, knew you'd fall for me sometime," Sawyer said, flashing his cocky grin, grabbing Boone close.

"Ewww!" Boone screamed then ran off again.

He began to go full force again, but that wasn't too good once he bumped into another person.

When he looked up he saw himself, lying on the ground. He screamed as hard as he could then helped "himself" up.

"Hello?" Boone said, panting from all the running, he looked down at his look-a-like, "Hello?" he asked again.

Suddenly, this person's eyes snapped open, but before Boone knew it, his look-a-like was screaming.

"It's okay," he said, "Who are you?"

The person just looked up at him with big eyes, "The question is, who are you?" with that the mysterious person searched through a purse that was the exact same as Shannon's then, held up a mirror that Shannon also always uses.

And in the mirror he'll never forget what he saw.

"That explains why I have no nuts," Boone said.

"And that explains why I _have _nuts," Shannon agreed.

"Boone?" Shannon asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"It is you!" she said grabbing his hands; she looked him up and down then back at his eyes, "well, at least the inside is you," she offered, biting her lower lip, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, and that bag is now mine, so, I get to read your personals!" he said, grabbing her purse dragging out love letters.

Shannon didn't care; she was too terrified of what was happening.

"Hey," Boone started; "this is from my best friend Aaron!" he finished, holding up a love letter.

"Give that!" she said, this time caring, grabbing her purse and love letters and marching back towards camp.

"We can't go back like this, Shannon. When they see you, they don't see a blonde in a green skirt, they see Boone in a blue T-shirt and jeans, but when they see me they _do _see a blonde in a green skirt," he said. Holding out a hand in reasoning.

She quickly snapped back and laid a deadly glare, "Then I guess I will humiliate you!"

"Then I will humiliate you in ways you've never thought of," he snapped back, glaring, but also laying a cocky grin.

Right then she just broke down in tears, she fell to the sand and held her head in her hands.

"Come on, Shannon, it would be only fair for me to humiliate you if you humiliate me," Boone said, walking towards Shannon.

"It's not that," Shannon answered.

Boone sat beside his sister, and put and arm around her, "Then what is it?"

"Well it's quite simple, look at me!" she yelled, picking up her head and staring at her brother which was now herself.

"I think you look hot," he said, deciding now would be a time to crack a joke maybe.

"Not the time," she said, she then stood up, "and I don't know how long I will be like this, and we're gonna have to pretend like we're the other damn gender!"

He stood up beside her, "Well I have to, also."

"And this morning I woke up with a penis!" she said, pointing to her pants, "and not only no penis, no, it couldn't be my own, it had to be my brother's!" she yelled out looking up at the sky.

Boone chuckled, "It's the best one you'll ever see."

"I doubt it," she said quietly, walking back to camp.

"We'll find a way to get back to normal!" Boone called out to his sister as she walked away.

"Or at least I hope," he added, but whispered that, he didn't want make his sister any worse.

Boone then grabbed his sister's purse that she left behind and dug out some make up.

"Yeah," Boone said with a chuckle, holding the make up to his face.


	5. What If Kate and Sawyer Got Married

**Hey people, Candy- Kisses here. Thank you sooooo much for your love and support, wich mean the reviewers, you dont know howmuch that means to me. But I also want to tell you somethhing about the story. All the other stories from this one had humor, or at least a very sad attemt at it, and thanks again for acknowleding more poor attemts, it's probably the poorest attemt you'll ever see. But anyways, like I sadi most of them had some humor, but this one is more of the romance and drama. So, please don't hate me for the less humor because I am sure I will makehumor ones next. It isn't so bad with one romance drama 'What If' story. But anyways, thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

Story Five: What If- Kate and Sawyer got Married

Kate and Sawyer sat at the beach together; Kate was actually sitting on his lap as his arms were wrapped around her waist. Kate looked up at the man she loved. He looked back at her with very compassionate eyes. They looked at each other for a while until Sawyer lifted her off his lap.

Kate stood up with him; she looked at him as if to say 'what was that for?' but she didn't ask, she just stared. Sawyer took a deep breath in and looked at her.

"What?" she asked giggling a bit.

Sawyer didn't say anything but smiled. He then plopped down on his knee. He grabbed Kate's hand and kissed it, then looked at her.

"Kate," he started, not breaking his gaze.

"Yes," she answered.

He looked off into the beach for a minute or two, then he looked back at Kate, "Will you... marry me?"

Kate's eyes widened the minute he breathed out the word 'marry.' She has never had a guy ask for this, every guy wouldn't even go 20 feet near her with a bat. That is when they get to know her.

Now Kate was willing to start a relationship with any man that actually wanted to. From her experiences: if a man wanted to marry her, that meant that they actually loved her, and this was the second time that someone actually did love her.

She looked at Sawyer, then to the brown sand.

'I've got to,' she thought to herself, looking at Sawyer, 'But, what if this is a... scam?' she looked at him then set the slightest glare; so slight that no one could tell.

Sawyer was starting to get nervous, 'What if she doesn't want to and turns to Jack?' he questioned himself, looking at Kate also. 'I'd be the laughing stock of the whole island, even to that mental French chick.'

Sawyer and Kate both stared at each other as doubting and nerve wrecking thoughts went through their head.

'It's time to answer the man's question,' Kate reasoned with herself, flashing a sweet smile so Sawyer wouldn't run away thinking this pause was her answer.

She opened her mouth, Sawyer perked up, but she closed it. Sawyer let himself fall that she would have hesitation to his question.

"Umm..." she started, "Sawyer. I love you with all my heart, but..." at that word 'but' Sawyer just dropped, and his eyes led to the ground.

"But," she started her depressing speech to Sawyer, "what would make you think I would say no?" she asked, knowing the word 'but' would get him down. So, she decided to make him sweat.

Sawyer smiled as she ran into his arms crying. She was so happy a man loved her for once. And she was happy this man wasn't a goody-two-shoes like the other, which meant she was happy she could relate.

"I don't know, what would make you say no?" Sawyer said in relief.

Just then Kate saw Jack walk by, once he saw them her eyes widened and her heart beat faster, but she couldn't torture herself with Jack, she just turned away.

"Nothing," she said as Jack went.

Sawyer chuckled into her neck it tickled her for a moment so she laughed and pushed him away, "Stop it," she said while laughing, "that tickles!"

She then saw Jack stand a couple meters away, jealousy in his eyes. He glared at Kate.

Kate couldn't stand it; she wanted another man in her thoughts so she quickly said, "Lets marry tomorrow, Sawyer."

Sawyer just turned around in amazement that she would want this so quickly, but he couldn't resist, so he nodded, "Okay, we will."

* * *

Kate's eyes snapped open that morning, she whipped her head around to see that Sawyer was inviting people. She just smiled that he was actually socializing in the least way possible. She turned to her other side and saw Jack. She didn't want to put up with this any longer; so, she walked over to Jack when Sawyer went out of sight.

Jack turned his head to his left when he saw Kate coming towards him and jealous glares.

She took a seat beside him on a rock looking out to sea. She then turned her head over to Jack. "So, what's up?" she asked, not knowing how else to approach him.

Jack looked over at her, one eye closed from the sun; he threw the grass away that he had been fiddling with. "I'm hungry, thirsty, mad, sad, and I've had to piss for 5 hours now all in one. But other than that I am perfect. How about you?"

Kate just chuckled at his last list on bad things in his life on this island, but then made herself a bit more serious. "I am hungry, and thirsty, but I haven't needed to piss for 5 hours, neither am I mad or sad. I am especially happy because I am getting married to the man I love and the man that loves me today."

Jack broke their gaze, "Oh yeah. You mean that jerk?"

Kate gasped; he had no right to say such things about her man that will be her husband in a few hours. "Excuse me, Jack. But we have been dating for a year now! What does that say about him? Clearly he his not the jerk you assume him out to be, or, otherwise, I wouldn't be saying 'I do' to him today or tomorrow, or any day."

Jack looked at her, "You don't know him, he can be keeping terrifying secrets from you, Kate."

"No," Kate started, flashing a demonic sad look; "we have no secrets."

Jack chuckled in disbelieve.

She couldn't take this. "Faggot!" with that Kate was down the beach with folded arms, trying to find her love. She cried, but didn't want Sawyer to know so she wiped off her tears.

When she found Sawyer he was trying to explain the wedding to Jin and Sun, but wasn't succeeding.

"Wedding," he said slowly, trying to make jesters that would describe a wedding.

Jin shook his head signaling he did not understand. Sawyer breathed in and then breathed out, "Wedding," he said again.

Jin shook his head once again.

"WEDDING DAMN IT!" Sawyer said stamping his feet throwing a hissy fit.

Jin and Sun cocked their head and arched their eyebrows then, Jin focused on his fit and held his finger up in victory.

Sawyer widened his eyes, "What the hell does my fit have to do with a damn wedding?" he asked, walking away.

He saw Kate come; he ran over to her and hugged her lifting her off her feet. "Hey," he said still holding her close looking into her eyes.

"Hey," she said back. They then kissed; this wasn't a little kiss this was open mouth and tongue. Kate moaned in pleasure as he went on kissing her so passionately.

When they let go to breathe, Kate held him back when he went for more. Sawyer arched a brow, "What was that for?" he asked.

"Do you have any secrets you are hiding from me?" she asked remembering what Jack said. He tightened his grip around her pulling her so close it was hard to breathe. She still held him back, not letting him start a make out session until he answered her question.

"Huh?" she asked. Staring into his eyes, glaring.

"Of course not," he said.

Kate smiled, happy with his answer; she let him start his make out session. They walked together while kissing down a hill onto the sand, then into the bushes where no one could see.

Sawyer pulled his shirt off as they kissed more. Holding onto Kate's back he slowly went down to the end of her shirt then started lifting it up. Kate didn't stop him, she let him.

They kissed more as Sawyer went up to her bra. Pulling it off quickly as they fell to the ground.

And the rest is not for me to say. You think off whatever you think they did, it could of been nothing or it could have been something.

* * *

Kate walked down the isle, as she saw Sawyer waiting. She looked around at who came to their wedding. She saw everyone that Sawyer had invited, but Jack. 'What a jackas,' she thought to herself.

She got up to the isle; Kate and Sawyer faced each other. Kate's heart jumped in and out of her chest, she was so nervous. She breathed in and out so hard.

Kate and Sawyer joined hands. Locke walked beside them opening a bible, reading scripture. Some people did songs and some did a little speech for the couple. And some even laid gifts upon the stump beside them.

Once everyone was done, Locke did his things and finally said, "By the power invested in me. I know pronounce your man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kate threw her arms around Sawyer's shoulders as he threw his arms around her waist, they kissed. They were so happy.

Kate and Sawyer walked down the isle and Kate saw Jack sitting on a rock. Kind of upset, but she didn't care. She had her own man.

"I love you," Sawyer said as they walked out of the chapel area.

Kate looked into Sawyer's eyes and smiled, "I love you too."


	6. What If Sawyer, Kate, Claire, and Boon G...

Story Six: What If- Sawyer, Claire, Boone, and Kate got high (I don't know how though, but let's just say from fumes.)

"Howdy dowdy!" Sawyer yelled as loud as he could with his cowboy accent. He was up with everyone else, but was wearing a cowboy hat and was doing jumping jacks.

Claire laughed.

"Dude, I think the redneck, Kate, the pregnant one, and Boone are.... high,"

Hurley told Jack as he came towards the excited crowd.

"What?" he said, taking a look at Kate who was now slapping Sawyer's butt and laughing the weirdest laugh he'll ever hear.

"Oh my gosh," Jack said.

"What do we do, Man?" Hurley asked, also watching Kate.

"It's best we let them be alone to work it out together, I'll just stay about 200 feet away. You can go do your own thing." Jack said placing a hand on Hurley's shoulder.

"Okay, Dude. Good luck looking after them, you're gonna need it!"

"Thanks!" Jack said as he took a seat a couple hundred feet away.

Boone stood up and walked over to Kate and Sawyer. He planted his hands on Sawyer's chest and pushed him back.

Kate gasped while laughing at the same time.

"I purpose," Boone said with a slurring voice, "that we have a dance competition."

Sawyer smiled as Kate and Claire looked at each other smiling.

"Alrighty then," Sawyer said.

"Bring it on," Boone added.

Boone went first. He did a disco dance, and a few hip hop tricks, and a little break dancing (If you consider that different from hip hop.)

Boone got up and walked over to Sawyer, "Beat that, cowboy!"

"I will," Sawyer said walking over where Boone did his little show.

"You have never seen anyone dance," Sawyer started, "until you've seen a southerner dance!"

Sawyer winked at Kate then took his shirt off placing the cowboy hat on his head.

He did some on those country steps and a little break dancing twist, and some ballerina. When he stuck his tongue out at Boone.

"So," Sawyer said taking a seat by Kate, still no shirt on, talking with a sexy voice putting an arm around her, "Who's the winner?"

Kate blushed. "Well," she said looking at Claire.

"We think Sawyer is," Claire finished for her.

Sawyer yelled in joy then gave Kate a kiss on the cheek, Boone ran off to the ocean. He undid his zipper then started to pee and cry. He cried harder. "I was suppose to win," he said crying like a baby. When he finished his pee he fell to the ground them stomped his hands and legs, "I was suppose to!"

Kate and Claire looked at him blankly, blinking. But Sawyer walked over to him and picked him up.

"It's okay, Son," he said lifting him onto his shoulder.

"Weeeee!" Boone yelled out as Sawyer ran around with him on his shoulder.

"Aww," Kate and Claire said, "What a family man," Kate added.

When Sawyer and Boone got back, Sawyer lifted Kate to his shoulders. Kate screamed then finally got the hang of it. She also squealed in joy.

"Enough!" a voice said.

Sawyer and Kate quickly looked over, it was Jack. He came towards Sawyer with an evil glare.

"That's enough," Jack said reaching up and taking Kate off his shoulders, "It's my turn."

Jack dipped Kate low and gave her a kiss. She didn't struggle. When Jack let go she looked at him. Then she realized what she just did.

"Eww!" she screamed as if a the monster was after her, "eww! Cooties!"

She fell to the ground and slammed her head against the sand, walking around on the sand with her head in it trying to get away the cooties. When she got up, she hand sand all over her lips and face.

"Eww! Dirt!" she screamed rubbing her head on Sawyer's shirt.

They all went wild that night, 'twas a night they'll never forget. But that morning everyone was shhhh about it. So you be too!


	7. What If Sawyer's Dream Turned Into Reali...

Story Seven: What If- Sawyer's dream turned into reality

Sawyer moaned in his little sleeping spot. He moved his body from left to right moving his hands up and down with it. Kate watched him. She wanted to sleep, but she was getting a laugh in replacement.

Kate had an idea of what he was dreaming of, but she didn't want to know whom it was with.

Sawyer stilled moved, inside his mind, it was the best dream ever.

"_Oh, Sawyer," said the girl from under him, "You're are such a great kisser."_

_Sawyer chuckled a little. Looking down at the girl who was Kate._

_He went on kissing her with such passion._

Kate chuckled to see him move harder, be more aggressive.

He then rose from his spot and begun to walk. Kate was laughing so hard that the ground beneath her got wet.

Sawyer was soon out of sight in the woods, she didn't care where she went, she was digging up the wet spot beneath her into the little litter she made.

Sawyer was now at the caves, lucky for him because it would be awful to get lost in these woods. He walked around a little bumping into things he made his way inside them landed on Jack.

"I'm back," he said in a soft voice.

Jack kind of moved until Sawyer started making out with him.

Jack groaned a little, "So, you decided to come to the caves, Kate?"

Sawyer kept kissing him, and Jack started to both thinking it was Kate.

A half our passed until Jack decided it was time to open his eyes, and what he saw. Well I can't even say how crazy he went.

"Son of a ---" he yelled at Sawyer.

Sawyer opened his eyes to see Jack running around franticly. He banged into trees now and then, not knowing what do to. Sawyer laughed.

"What's wrong, Jack?" he asked not really caring.

"What's wrong?" he yelled to Sawyer. "You were just making out with me, that's what's wrong!"

Sawyer chuckled, "No, I was making out with Kate!"

"I thought I was too, but it was you!" Jack yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Sawyer yelled running around also. "What'll I do?"

"Let's keep it secret." Jack said.

"Okay," Sawyer agreed.

That morning him and Jack kept quiet a distance not telling anyone.

Jack was just starting to feel comfortable on the same island as Sawyer until he winked. Jack will never know.

I guess it's just an island mystery.

Candy- Kisses: Sorry, Guys. To me that chapter sucked, and I'm sorry that it did, but I am really wrapped up into other things and making my other story called 'Crash Course'. I'm really sorry, and I will try to make it better next time.


	8. What If Jack had the Sight

Hey, Guys! Sorry I took so long. This next story is called 'What if- Jack had the Sight.' I mean I got-a make Jack evil sometimes. Thanks everyone for your reviews, I don't know what I'd do without them.

**_Explanation_**: _The Sight is an old legend where whoever posses it can go into someone's mind and see what they see. And sometimes the one who has the Sight can even control them. (That's for people who don't know what the sight is. I did my best definition I hope you understood and, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

Story Eight: What if- Jack had the Sight

Jack walked up a big hill; he was on his way to the beach to help out, but more to see Kate.

He thought about her a lot and sometimes wondered how and where Sawyer would hit on her. Would he walk over to her sleeping area or would he go wherever to hit on her, or would he hit on her whenever she walked by his sleeping area. And he wondered how hard he would hit on her.

He knew he did, he just wanted to get those questions answered.

He was still pretty far from the beach, but was determined to see Kate. Sawyer being down there just bugged him so much.

He began to think about what it would be like to see into her eyes and maybe control her. He chuckled at this crazy thought. "But I do wish it," he thought out loud.

Suddenly, in his deep thought of going into Kate's mind, something happened; he could see pictures in his forehead, racing through the woods. He stepped back at what he was seeing, until he saw Kate in front and then boom! He was seeing what Kate saw, and was hearing what she sang, but could not hear her thoughts.

She looked out to sea, sang The Barney song quietly. Jack moved his arm forward, and when he did that, it caused Kate's arm to move forward. Jack arched a brow. He took a step forward and she took a step forward. It didn't take long before he knew he was controlling her, but she wasn't acting like this was strange, she was acting like she was actually controlling herself. He grinned and felt Kate grin.

He walked down the trail and watched Kate walked the same way he did down the beach. She walked past a bunch of castaways and he looked to his right so she would look to her right making it seem as she was looking at the other castaways. He then brought his arm up to a wave; wanted to make Kate look polite.

When he walked farther he saw Sawyer coming before Kate. Sawyer gave her a cocky smile and started to hit on her strangely. Jack's anger boiled as his questions got answered the way he didn't want it and he brought his arm up quickly and then brought it down quickly, making Kate's fist come crashing down on Sawyer's nose.

Sawyer stepped back a bit; surprised at her he looked at her and then came again to ask questions. Jack's anger grew even more. He then raised his foot and made Kate kick Sawyer's nuts. Jack laughed and caused Kate to laugh also.

"Not funny," Sawyer said walking back down the beach slowly.

Jack was not done yet. He wanted more sweet revenge. He started thinking long and hard to get out of Kate's mind and into Sawyer's. After about a second of this deep thought the same thing happened quickly racing to Sawyer and then into his thoughts.

Jack grinned a cold evil grin. Then started to make Sawyer do stupid dances.

He brought Sawyer over a man castaway and walked right in front of him and managed to make Sawyer say, "Hey there good-lookin'! There is a party in my pants and you're invited."

The man looked at Sawyer like he was going to throw up allover him and he stood up and ran away.

Jack chuckled then made Sawyer run down the beach screaming like a little schoolgirl.

He ran over to Boone quickly and made him kiss Boone. Boone threw up allover the ground beside him and Sawyer moved on. He brought Sawyer over to Charlie.

"I have something to tell you," he made Sawyer say to the confused Charlie. "It's touching and you may cry. But... I am your..." Jack paused. Knowing the old saying, he wanted to twist it. "I am your mother," he made Sawyer finish.

Charlie looked up at him and stared for a minute then broke down in tears. "I've found you, Mom," Charlie said behind tears standing up to give Sawyer a hug. Jack was a bit surprised and made Sawyer shove him off and move on.

Sawyer ran by the water and faced the people, by the power of Jack of course. And he said: "Everyone! Listen up! I am going to swim to safety!" With that Sawyer dove into the sea and started to swim out.

Sawyer was gone for a while from Jack, until Jack saw a shark come towards Sawyer. He could bear to see someone die so he headed Sawyer back as quick as he could. Jack lying on the ground making swimming movements Locke came by.

"What the..." Locke said. Jack stood up and scratched a non-existent itch. "Just exercising," Jack said.

"And a very good way," Locke said pointing, "Let's do it together."

Jack nodded, deciding it was his best chance to get Sawyer back, and they did a swimming motion for a while until Jack could see their island through Sawyer. When Sawyer got back up Jack made him run far from where Kate was. Jack got up and ran down the trail from Locke. Locke kept doing his exercises.

Jack reached up to Kate who was once again standing by the ocean singing the Barbie song lightly this time. Jack got beside her and Kate looked up to him with a smile.

"Hey," she said. Then looked at him ore concerned this time, "You look worn out and scared, why?"

Jack chuckled. "I was doing exercises with Locke."

"That's all?" Kate asked.

"That's all," he repeated. With a little smile, happy with what he did. Sawyer ran down the beach frantically. "I'm wet!" he would yell as he ran.

(Well Guys I hope you enjoyed!)


	9. What If Good Charlotte came to the Islan...

What If- Good Charlotte came to the Island. (This fan fiction is really just for those Good Charlotte fans out there. I personally love em but if you don't, please don't do a bad review because of that. Please don't read it if you'll put flames just because you're not fans of Good Charlotte.) Thank you!

Charlie sat in a chair by the ocean, thinking about everything. He really felt it was his fault he couldn't save Claire. He really liked her, and wished he could save her.

"Hey, Charlie." Said someone from beside him.

Charlie looked over, it was Kate.

"Oh, hey, Kate," Charlie said, turning back to the sea.

"How you doing?"

"Bad question."

Kate nodded her head, she knew he was doing terrible.

"So," Kate started, "You in a band are ya?"

"Yes, Driveshaft."

"Awesome. So do you have any band you like instead of yours?" Kate asked, smiling a bit.

Charlie laughed. "I'm not that full of myself. But, I am a huge fan of Good Charlotte."

Right then, girls coming from everywhere ran down the beach, screaming, and shouting something that sounded like 'Joel.' Charlie and Kate looked at each other, not sure what was going on, they thought maybe it was the monster again, but they heard no trees falling. And the monster didn't go by the name of Joel.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked while looking up to the running girls.

"I don't know, but let's go see. They seem pretty excited."

Kate and Charlie hopped up from their chairs and ran with the girls. They all leaded them to this little nook in the cliff. Charlie and Kate pushed through all the crying and smiling girls and saw what was in there.

It was Good Charlotte. Charlie's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped. Kate just stared at Joel. "Are you Joel?" she asked. He nodded and gave her wink; Kate blushed.

"G-g-g-good- c-c-har—chat-lotte," Charlie managed to spit out. They all nodded.

Later that night, Charlie was jamming with some of the boys, and Joel was sitting with Kate. Talking for a while. But that was ruint when Charlie came over.

"I FREAKIN WORSHIP YOU!" Charlie yelled while getting to his knees as if Joel was an emperor.

"Wow," Joel said.

"I WOULD SUCK YOUR FREAKIN TOES!" Charlie yelled again.

Joel made a disgusted face then rose his feet to the leg him and Kate were sitting on. Kate giggled.

"Is he always this weird?" Joel asked Kate.

"Well, considering we've never had anyone famous here, I don't know. Well, of course, except for him."

"What?" Joel asked while looking down at Charlie in amazement, "He is famous himself and he is offering to suck my toes?"

"Yeah, he is the bass in the band called _Driveshaft._"

"Bloody hell," Joel said. He bend down and picked up Charlie's head and looked at him, "I freaking worship you!"

Charlie and Joel got up and held each other's hands and bounced around like girls. All night they talked.

"Oh, Britney Spears is hot," Charlie said.

"What about Pamela Anderson?" Joel asked.

Charlie and Joel looked at each other and let a squeal out. "Oh my gosh, she is so sexy!"

All night the everyone listened to Joel and Charlie talk about girls and giggle.

THE END.

(I know it sucked and wasn't funny, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
